Black cat
Appearance Soft curves, startling eyes; this dragoness, undoubtedly, is beautiful, but every rose has it's thorns... She is hardly recognizable as a Night, due to her lovely pink painted scales, overlapping her polish black ones. Her horns are dull at the tips, and fairly shorter then most, like her size, small, but nevertheless dangerous. Her underscales are a faded blue-grey, and her eyes are the sharpest cobalt. Piercing and wild. A magenta mask covers her fairly rounded snout, a coy, Cheshire cat's grin marks it, and it takes up the hue of a nice magenta. Black satin ribbons wind around her horns, while cut black and white striped socks wrap around her forearms. A white collar adorns her throat, and a matching belt with tiny vials with multicolored potions wraps around her waist. White glovelettes surround her talons, and on the undersides, are pale pink pads, like a cat's. A large silver bell hangs down from her right ear. Black cat, like her name, wears an ebony faux fur top, the fur spikes out at the neck. But no matter how adorable she is, nothing can hide the madness flickering in her eyes... Personality History Darkness, silence, moonlight...That's when Black cat's egg was found, no one knows where it came from, but the strange, pitch black egg was easy to miss in the shrouded alley it rested in. At the right timing, a young SeaWing wearing a dark blue trenchcoat had just been thrown out of a perfume shop, small crystal vials of multicolored liquids shattered beside her. She sighed, and caressed the shimmering fractures, turqoise eyes teary, the dragoness was Dizzy, a witch with a goal to help others with her potions, but for now, all life had done was slammed doors in her face. As she pulled herself together she brushed the glass aside with her webbed talons, so the shrapnels didn't harm some passerby, then she slunk into an alley to brainstorm. That's when her intuition struck, strangely the neon lights of Ayto seemed to point her to the black egg nestled in the damp cardboard box, a gasp escaped her throat, and she cradled it in her arms. The shell was so cold, and fragile, determined to save it, she bolted through the streets, finally reaching the rooftop of an apartment building, she cracked open the storage shed on it, revealing a cozy, bright cottage room with a crackling fire, and many cauldrons and potions. Frantically, Dizzy wrapped the egg in a warm, soft blanket and placed it close, but not too close to the fire. Her optimistic heart screamed at her to save it, slowly she bent down towards the egg, and gently pressed her forehead against it; ever since she was young, she had felt things others couldn't and then, she felt the egg's emotions. Strangely, it wasn't harmed, but well, but the egg was surrounded in a depressed, unloved feeling. As if the darkness and frigidness of its original home had made the little dragonet inside shrivel and give up. Dizzy stood up, blue fire flickered in her eyes, she knew how to save it. Love... So she began whipping up a potion, a love potion, she'd done dozens of those before, but never with shaking talons and the cold emotion of worry tingling up her wings. Soon the violet potion was done, and she moved across the room to administer it to her little patient, but, Dizzy wasn't named Dizzy for no reason. No, she was clumsy, incredibly clumsy, and she tripped over the edge of her rug, the crystal glass of potion flew across the room and broke against the floor, right next to the egg. She scrambled up and watched the blanket seep up the liquid. She watched silently, unsure of what to do, then, the egg shivered, and the loveliest hue of rose flushed across the shell in lovely pulsations. Dizzy exhaled, she knew it would be ok now, but she also knew that the egg had been given too much love, dragons with not enough love become cruel and cold, but dragons with too much? She didn't know what would happen, but she convinced herself it'd be ok. A few days later, the egg hatched, revealing the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen, and on a whim, she named the little NightWing Black cat after her favorite animal. She raised Cat lovingly, teaching her everything a dragonet should know, and a bit more. The little one excelled in magic, spells, and most of all. Hexes. This was not up the caring SeaWing's alley, but, she was a witch, so she wasn't worried. Even though the dragonet did enjoy a fair share of mischief, none of which harmed any living creature though, and whenever a prank got out of talon, she'd pitch in and help out to fix it. She showed to be undeniably clever, but also, sweet. Dizzy could clearly see how the love potion had brought out her kindness, but, she wasn't normal. She was spunky, and well to do, even from a very young age; and she watched the world around her with this sort of amused mirth. Her curiosity was only matched by her imagination, and as she progressed and aged, her spells advanced, far beyond her mother's, making Dizzy look like a silly street magician. But Dizzy supported her without hesitation. All was good for the two, and Cat's thirteenth birthday neared; and Dizzy was in, well, a tizzy. She remembered a side effect of the love potion which she had conveniently forgotten before, a dragon, only older then thirteen, should be spelled. And magic was very particular, what would happen to Black cat when she reached that age? Dizzy spent weeks reading scrolls, desperate to find a way to foretell the side effect, and then, the day was there. Dizzy threw a lovely party for her daughter, and even made a cat shaped cake; her gift to her, was the Cheshire cat mask. They laughed, played games, and danced, and at the end of the day, Dizzy was happy to say that the curse would not effect Cat, and they went to bed exhausted and pleased. But Dizzy was wrong... When the SeaWing woke, bright and early as always, she realized Cat was missing, she tore the cottage apart, and ran out onto the streets of Ayto; she searched all day and all night. Until the next day, she saw graffiti, a beautiful galaxy hued landscape, with a Cheshire cat grin as the signature... She went back to the cottage for clues, and then she saw it, it was her charts. Of all the things that could happen to Cat when she turned thirteen, Cat had found it, and it pink scrawl next to it was a small little note. It read: Dear mom, I'm sorry I'm cursed, I'm going off to find a cure... When I'm cured, I'll come back to you. With all my love, ~Kitty This filled Dizzy with hope, and regret, but she had never been one to sit around and mope; so she set out to search for her... Dizzy ignored the idea of her daughter having a curse, but little did she know, the curse was real. And it effected Cat's sanity. Not in a pyschopath's way, or evil. Just, different, it played off the personality she already possessed, clever and wonder-filled. Now she was whole, her true form. Black cat took it well, she knew the night she read the note, that she was changing, and she knew something broke inside her. But she accepts it, and wishes to find a cure for her mother to accept her... Kitty could not resist spreading her glorious graffiti murals through the cities she wandered through, but she never did any true crime. She smiled at awe-filled dragonets as they peaked out their apartment windows, watching the paint from her spray cans dance and glitter in the street-lights glow. And quickly avoiding capture by any authorities that wished to subdue her. But then she learned about the necklace, an animus object enchanted to heal the soul of the wearer. Created by a royal IceWing animus, in fear of her own turning. Kitty knew this was her chance, and as luck would have it, the necklace was just being unveiled at a nearby museum. Slipping her Cheshire cat mask over her snout, she whisked away into the shadows. At night she pounced, silently, she snuck into the building, using a simple sleeping charm to make the guards fall asleep. As her paint covered talons hovered over the glass box containing the treasure, a voice sounded behind her. Kitty whipped around, to see a strange auburn hybrid leaning casually against a column, her claws twitched, and she prepared to hex him unconscious. But he didn't attack, he didn't lunge, he just smiled. "Listen, you don't look like a thief, I've seen you around. You're an artist, sure, not a criminal. Tell me why you need that thing, please?" Not thinking of a better idea she just told him; about her heritage, and about her sanity. "I'm dangerous, you should be scared..." The strange hybrid didn't look terrified in the least, and in a second he was standing next to her. "I'm weird too, trust me, we're not so different." He said softly, the pink dragoness looked at him with her arms crossed. She had never been one to think things through. "Ok, so are you going to help me steal it?" she asked coyly, he shook his head, "Nah, besides, I've heard way too many rumors, that thing will cause trouble to anyone that's not an animus, it's not safe. Let's try a different way." Cat's ears flicked back, no, I have to fix myself, it's the only way to get mum back...I can't go back until I'm healed. "No!" she screamed, slamming into the speedster's side, knocking him back a bit, she then broke the glass with a curse, and fled into the night, the necklace in her talons. Her heart beat in her throat as she took refuge in an alley, blinking, she stared at the multi-faceted indigo gem, the ornate silver chain, and the tiny pearls hidden in the coils. It felt warm in her talons, like a mug filled with warm tea, or a bowl with noodles. "Work!" she told the necklace, but it did nothing, she felt nothing. Tears trickling down her face, she tossed it into the shadows, folding her knees up to her stomach, sobbing silently. She missed the cottage, she missed her room. Origami, noodles, tea, candles, and most of all Dizzy. Her mom's constant tripping, warm hugs, and kind eyes. As she sat in the dark, a voice echoed through the silence, this one was harsh and scared, opposite of the kind, curious voice of the crimson hybrid. "W-who's there?" she asked, wiping her tears with her wrist, she squinted, and saw two burly police-dragons running fast towards her. The one who spoke picked up the necklace, "THIEF!" she screamed at the pink NightWing, Kitty stared, frozen. The other dragon lunged towards her, roughly grabbed Cat by her shirt, unsure what to do, Cat through a vial of potion at the two dragon's talons. It blew up in glittering smoke, giving her time to wriggle out of grasp. The officer holding the necklace blinked, "h-how'd ya do that? W-witch!" she screamed, her partner looked pale. Cat tried to bolt, but they cornered her in, "think we'd let ya get away that easily freak?" the larger one shoved her to the ground, and grinned, "we don't let freaks run loose in the city." Black cat, for the first time in her life, felt fear; she didn't want to fight though. She wanted to turn invisible, or run into Dizzy's arms. A dragonet born of too much love has no vengeance in her blood. As the officer raised a gun, a blur of red interfered; Cat, who's blue eyes were squeezed shut, opened them slowly to find herself on top of a building, with the hybrid from before, standing beside her. "You alright?" He asked, his expression was concerned, she nodded and looked at herself, clenching and unclenching her gloveletted fists. "Yes, I'm operational." "Good, I-I've never seen a cop shoot at a kid, or any innocent..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "then again, they have tried to shoot at me, I'm a kid, maybe a little less then innocent. Name's Hermes by the way," he held out his talon, this time for shaking. "Black cat," she said, looking at him with sharp blue eyes, analyzing him. She knew inside he was like her, and it was good to have strange allies. So this time, she took his claw, and shook it... Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia * inspired from alice in wonderland's cheshire cat * innocent but crazy * adores jinxes, ravens, and anything that corresponds with bad luck Gallery Love me.jpg cheshireee.jpg rosess.jpg tumblr_static_7uq1y87hg1s04o4kcwc0sskkk.jpg BlackCat.png|Moonlight Fantasy we're all mad here... Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)